Inganni
by Chen06
Summary: una nuotata nel lago, porta alla scoperta di Shang del segreto di Ping. invece di renderlo pubblico diventano amici, e i loro sentimenti diventano più intensi. Ma cosa succede quando vengono scoperti?


capitolo 1

Era una calda sera di primavera nell'accampamento di Wu Zhong. Per le reclute era stata una giornata piena e faticosa, poiché si erano allenati molto duramente così, da poter essere dei bravi combattenti da poter utilizzare nel contrastare Shan-Yu e la sua orda di unni.

Capitano Li Shang era stato severo come al solito, però anche se richiedeva sempre da loro il massimo della perfezione e bravura, tutti lo rispettavano perché sapevano perfettamente che la sua severità aveva lo scopo di prepararli meglio alla lotta incombente e a non farli soccombere già alla prima battaglia.

Ora si rilassavano davanti al fuoco, parlando tra di loro mentre aspettavano che il mangiare sia pronto. Erano passate due settimane da quando Shan-Yu aveva invaso il regno di mezzo e presto le reclute sarebbero state pronte a congiungersi con l'esercito principale che era stanziato al valico Tung-Shao.

Specialmente per Mulan, o Ping, com'era nota adesso, l'inizio era stato molto difficile. E il fatto di dover pretendere di essere un ragazzo non gli era molto di aiuto. Soprattutto nei primi tempi questo gli aveva causato delle situazioni imbarazzanti, tanto che gli altri soldati la prendevano in giro e la tormentavano continuamente. Anche negli allenamenti era sempre la peggiore e riusciva solo a combinare disastri, fino al punto che il capitano stanco dei suoi fallimenti, l'ha congedata dal campo.

Però adesso finalmente aveva capito come si doveva comportare e come affrontare le prove nel combattimento. Invece di usare la forza fisica, adoperava il cervello in questo modo lei era in grado di diventare la migliore dell'accampamento, ed era persino riuscita a farsi rispettare dal capitano e dal resto degli uomini.

Tuttavia si sentiva ancora fuori luogo, nonostante Mushu cercasse sempre di esserle vicino e gli dava consigli su come comportarsi, anche se per la maggior parte erano piuttosto strampalati e senza senso. Il fatto che gli altri soldati erano diventati buoni amici, gli rendeva la cosa ancora più difficile, poiché non gli piaceva dover mentire a degli amici ma sapeva pure che non gli poteva dire la verità. Questo gli procurava molta ansia e non solo perché il suo scoprimento avesse causato la sua morte, ma perché una cosa del genere gli avrebbe fatto perdere l'amicizia così strenuamente conquistata.

Mentre Mulan sedeva assorta nei suoi pensieri davanti alla tenda, interruppero improvvisamente una voce allegra, i suoi ragionamenti.

"Ehi Ping, cosa stai fissando così intensamente? Guarda che se non ti sbrighi rimarrai a pancia vuota," le disse Ling, dall'altra parte del campo dove i soldati ricevevano la loro razione di cibo.

Un sorriso involontario le apparve sul volto, mentre si alzò per raggiungere i suoi compagni alla mensa. In quel momento cercò di scacciare i brutti pensieri dalla sua mente e di apparire più allegra che poteva.

"Ehi voi, lasciatemi anche qualcosa," disse avvicinandosi scherzando.

Dopo che Mulan ebbe finito di mangiare e aveva parlato e scherzato un poco coi suoi amici, si ritirò verso il laghetto per poter pensare un poco in pace senza essere disturbata.

Mentre camminava verso la sua destinazione, gli venne in mente che non aveva visto il capitano alla mensa. Sentimenti strani che non riusciva a comprendere, si impossessavano sempre di lei quando pensava al giovane capitano Li Shang. Lui era continuamente riservato e stava sulle sue quasi tutto il tempo. Mulan non poteva non ammettere che era un uomo molto affascinante e che lei non riusciva a togliergli l'occhi di dosso quando gli mostrava qualche mossa di arti marziali. Però non era capace di analizzare più a fondo questi sentimenti, o forse aveva troppa paura di quello che poteva scoprire.

Queste idee la tenevano così occupata, che quasi non si accorse di essere arrivata alle rive del laghetto che costeggiava Wu Zhong, e che serviva come riserva d'acqua, luogo di pesca e bagno per i soldati stazionati là. "Sono proprio fuori di testa oggi," pensò Mulan tra se. "Forse dovrei cercare solo di migliorarmi ancora nel combattimento e non pensare a tutto il resto. D'altronde l'unico motivo per cui sono venuta è per salvare mio padre."

Avvicinandosi Mulan notò una figura vicino all'acqua che sembrava essere assorto nei propri pensieri, tanto da non sentire i suoi passi sull'erba. Inizialmente Mulan si spaventò, poiché non era in grado di riconoscerlo da quella distanza. Subito il suo nuovo acquisito istinto da soldato le venne in aiuto, e Mulan si avvicinò con circospezione allo sconosciuto.

Comunque camminando più vicino, così che la luce della luna piena illuminò meglio il viso dell'uomo, Mulan lo riconobbe come Li Shang, il suo ufficiale comandante. Nonostante fosse adesso così vicina però, egli non sembrò notare la sua presenza. Mulan stava appunto chiedendosi che cosa potesse renderlo così pensieroso, quando all'improvviso un ramo si spezzò sotto i suoi piedi.

L'improvviso rumore risvegliò Shang dal suo letargo e lo fece alzare lo sguardo allarmato. Ma il suo sguardo si rilassò subito quando vide che era solamente Ping.

"Ping, che ci fai qui?" chiese stupito.

"Scusa, non volevo disturbare, capitano," rispose Mulan imbarazzata.

La ragazza era contenta che la notte non faceva vedere chiari i suoi lineamenti, perché per qualche motivo era arrossita.

Shang sorrise soltanto e disse, "non ti preoccupare, non mi disturbi. Puoi rimanere se vuoi."

Mulan si sedette annuendo vicino a lui. Mentre sedevano là in silenzio, Shang lo osservava attentamente. Il progresso che Ping aveva fatto in quei giorni era veramente straordinario, e Shang non poteva fare a meno di essere orgogliosi del suo migliore soldato. In qualche modo, pensava Shang, Ping gli assomigliava. Forse per il fatto che entrambi provenivano dallo stesso ambiente familiare e che i loro padri erano buoni amici dall'infanzia anche se Shang non aveva mai incontrato la famiglia di Mulan.

E Shang sentiva che il ragazzo si sentiva solo e sperduto nel campo proprio come lui. Quella era la prima volta che Shang doveva assolvere quel tipo di responsabilità e questo certe volte lo faceva sentire inadeguato. Forse proprio per questo Shang sentiva il bisogno di parlare con Ping, sapendo che lo poteva capire.

Il fatto che Shang la stesse osservando non faceva sentire Mulan in imbarazzo, anzi la fece sentire calma. Improvvisamente Shang le rivolse di nuovo la parola.

"è veramente dura essere da soli qui, non è vero?"

Questa domanda sorprese Mulan, ma rispose lo stesso, "Sì, però lentamente ci si abitua. Però mi sorprende che anche tu ti senta solo," affermò Mulan coraggiosamente.

E questo la sorprese veramente, perché aveva sempre pensato che Shang fosse sicuro di se e non si facesse scoraggiare facilmente.

Shang alzò le spalle e rispose, "e solo che certe volte si ha la sensazione di essere un emarginato. Qualche volta invidiò quei uomini che non sono della nostra stessa classe sociale. Loro non sono sotto pressione di dover sempre portare onore alla famiglia e dover fare quello che uno si aspetta da loro. Possono scegliere di vivere la vita come vogliono, mentre invece noi dobbiamo seguire le regole."

"Capisco, anche io certe volte mi sento così. Devi sempre comportarti come vogliono gli altri e quando sbagli anche qualche piccolezza dicono subito tutti che hai disonorato la famiglia," rispose Mulan con ardore, ripensando alle sue disgrazie passate.

"Sai Ping, sono contento che tu mi capisca. A quanto pare ho fatto doppiamente bene a non mandarti via." Disse Shang scherzando.

Mulan sorrise solamente e capì di avere trovato finalmente un amico.


End file.
